Of Mistakes And Switched Bodies
by Shin-Ra 26
Summary: (Rated PG because I like that rating so much!) Well, needless to say, Squall and Seifer switched bodies because of an accident Rinoa had with her sorceress powers.....
1. Chapter One

of mistakes and switched bodies

-chapter one-

All eyes were focused on the commander of Balamb Garden as he walked through the hall into the SeeD dormitory. Singe marks on his face and clothes appeared to be the kind that often followed lightning magic, but thankfully he was able to continue toward the dorms without anyone caring to ask. The result of yet another session with Rinoa in the training center.

Rinoa didn't want to go into the training area alone and, of course, wanted Squall to accompany her. He agreed, knowing the T-Rexaurs had been a growing problem lately. Nearly all the students of the Garden had complained about the T-Rexaur population. Squall had to admit, there had frequent T-Rexaur sightings, more than the usual, but he had never considered that a problem. But, he knew, Rinoa hadn't learned how to control her powers very well and needed the training to perfect them. 

Needless to say, out of 15 grats, she had beaten 9, hit him with a thundaga spell 5 times, and let one run away. 

He was glad that the door to the dorm rooms were automatic. That way he didn't have to open them himself. Squall doubted he could even raise one arm after the past hour or so. Not a single T-Rexaur had showed up. It didn't help any that Rinoa insisted on apologizing every five minutes. 

__

I wonder if someone would notice if I left Garden for a few days. A day or so of this is fine, but a week now? Squall thought as he entered his dorm. _I wonder if I can convince her to use drawn magic like everyone else._ The bed felt suddenly softer and much more comfortable than it usually did. A shower would feel good right then, but it had to wait. _I haven't felt this exhausted since I was training for the SeeD exams._ He corrected himself as he lay his arm across his forehead. _No. Even then I don't think I felt this bad._ His eyes closed as he tried to go to sleep.

A loud knock was heard. He didn't even bother to open his eyes or to answer. He didn't want to see anyone right then. Plus he'd thought everyone knew by then that he never answered his door. Another knock, this one slightly harder. _At least they aren't like Selphie or Quistis. They just walk right in._

The third knock was harder than the second. Squall was sure that if they kept getting harder, the fourth or fifth would knock down the door. A voice demanded, "Squall, did you forget about our 'training' this afternoon?"

Seifer.

How had Cid talked him into letting Seifer rejoin Garden? He couldn't remember exactly. Somehow Quistis and Rinoa had something to do with it. Both of them had tried to explain that it was probably all Ultimecia's doing. He wasn't about to believe that. Seifer had acted differently for a month or so, but once everyone had accepted the fact that he was in fact enrolled back into the Garden, Seifer showed everyone that he in fact hadn't changed. He still beat up Zell when he had the change, probably just to prove that he could. In fact, Fujin and Raijin still tagged along right behind him like they had in the past. 

The trio weren't the disciplinary committee anymore, which was partly because of Zell's influence. Or what little he had. 

"Squall!" Seifer beat the handle of his gunblade on the door again. Squall sighed and reluctantly got out of the bed, opening the door. Seifer forced himself not to laugh at the sight, but it was hard. "Damn. Glad she's your girlfriend and not mine."

"Stuff it, Seifer." Squall glared. He grabbed the Lionheart from where it leaned against the wall and pushed Seifer aside, walking out the door. "I'm not in the mood so let's get this over with."

His rival smirked and rested Hyperion on his shoulder. "I can't believe you let her do that to you." Squall stopped and looked back at him. Seifer had changed some, but enough to show concern? "Whoopin' your ass is my job. Can't have someone taking my job from me, now can I?"

Squall sighed and turned to walk down the hall. He shouldn't have even thought that Seifer would change. "Do you want to train or not?"

"Every day it's the same thing. After your training sessions with Rinoa I can't get a decent fight out of you." Seifer commented as he began to follow.

Squall searched around in his mind until he found a comment that would definitely get Seifer out of his face. For a few minutes at least. He turned and looked at the tall blond. "What? Jealous?"

Seifer just stood there for a minute, his glare hard enough to melt ice. His grip had tightened on his gunblade. "Watch it, puberty boy. I may see you dead yet." He walked on, knocking Squall against the wall as he passed.

Squall just watched as he left. The training session between him and Seifer had been getting rougher than usual. Sometimes he would even find himself defending blows that would have killed him instantly if they had made contact. One wrong move would prove fatal.

He knew that under the cover of a training session would be the best cover for Seifer if he ever did decide to make the killing blow. He also knew that he was in no condition to be fighting with Seifer that day, either. _Then why,_ Squall thought as his steps carried him further down the hall_, am I training with him today? Should even call it training._


	2. Chapter Two

Of Mistakes and switched bodies

-Chapter two-

Inside the training center, Rinoa concentrated a thundaga spell on her target. Lightning rained down upon the helpless grat. She hated to be in the training center alone, but after seeing what she had done to Squall that day, she knew she had to get the hang of her powers soon. She found herself lucky enough to have avoided all the T-Rexaurs that day. Grats were one thing. Giant dinosaur-like creatures were another. 

"Ow ow ow!" She bent over, shaking her hands furiously. She also hated it when her spells tried to backlash. "Stupid thundaga." She thought seriously about wearing gloves. She was sure Odine would be able to create some gloves for her, but then again, she didn't trust that scientist enough to wear anything of his. 

The sharp clang of metal reached her ears.

"Squall, fight!" Someone yelled as another clang was heard. "You can do better than that!"

"Seifer!" Rinoa smiled, instantly recognizing the voice. "And Squall!"

She followed the sounds to the source.

Seifer brought the Hyperion around, knocking the Lionheart to the side. Squall wasn't able to block as Seifer kicked him in the chest, sending him stumbling back. Squall saved himself from hitting the dirt by falling to one knee. He brought up the Lionheart, the gunblade singing through the air as it met Seifer's in mid stroke. Both weapons pushed against each other, both opponents forcing their weight into the weapons. Seifer was holding back. The tall blond was built differently than he was and weighed more. If he had thrown his entire weight into the blow Squall knew he couldn't have blocked it. But why was he holding back?

Seifer smirked, an evil glimmer appearing in his eyes. Squall's own eyes narrowed when he saw this, wondering what the next move would be. The taller man's fist met squarely with the younger man's right jaw. Sparks flew as he knocked the gunblade from Squall's hand with a single stroke of his. Squall fell backward into the dirt. For a moment Squall thought that his jaw had been broken, a sharp pain traveling through the muscle. The next thing he knew, the tip of the Hyperion was pointed at him, only a few inches away from his throat. 

He pushed the gunblade away and stood up.

"Next time I won't be so easy on you." Seifer frowned.

Squall walked over to the Lionheart and picked it up. Seifer had the chance to kill him. Why didn't he take it? It wasn't as if he had anything to lose. He could have maimed him to almost beyond recognition then left him laying there in the dirt, blaming the death on a T-Rexaur. Seifer wouldn't have to say a thing. All he would have to do was clean his gunblade and walk off. 

The ground rumbled, grabbing both of their attentions. The recognizable footsteps of a large creature grew closer. A T-Rexaur. In his side vision, he saw Seifer pull out a potion and use it on himself. So he had caused some damage to him during the fight.

The T-Rexaur smashed through the trees and appeared behind the two men, roaring its rage. Squall let loose the limit break he had been saving from earlier, each slash of the Lionheart causing critical damage to the monster. Soon a bloodied beast lay at their feet.

"You were holding out on me." Seifer smirked at him. "You had it in you after all."

Squall was about to reply when another roar was heard. This one was joined by another. "Two?"

Another roar. "Three?"

"Damn it! Where are they?" Seifer slashed his gunblade out to the side. Suddenly a realization hit him. "They can't be smart enough to attack in a group!"

Rinoa was thrown into the bushes as two large T-Rexaurs stormed by. Vines entwined themselves around her arms and legs as she tried to stand. A third T-Rexaur appeared on the opposite side of the two battle ready fighters. 

"Here!" 

Squall caught the elixir thrown to him by Seifer. He didn't waste any time in wondering why his rival had cared to help him. He downed the elixir and held his weapon at the ready. 

"Fire!" Rinoa yelled. The vines were incinerated by a firey blast. Her blue outfit had gotten scorched in the process, but she could worry about that later. Kicking the vines out of her way, she pulled her way out of the bushes and ran towards the battle, her only hope was that they were alright.


	3. Chapter Three

Of Mistakes and switched bodies

-chapter three-

The T-Rexaurs were relentless. It was as if the beasts had planned this attack themselves. One of the monsters swung its tale at Seifer. He was able to block it easily, but was knocked flat by the attack from the one behind him. Seifer stood up and charged the T-Rexaur behind him, stabbing his gunblade all the way up to its hilt in the monsters underside. The T-Rexaur screamed as Seifer forced the blade upward before finally pulling it out. 

"It's still fighting?" asked Seifer as he eyed the T-Rexaur in wonder. The fire red creature was still standing, willing to fight even though it sported a long gash along its stomach area. The wound didn't even seem to affect it at all. Seifer tightened his grip on the Hyperion. He'd just have to try harder.

A blizzaga spell from Squall critically damaged the T-Rexaur, but still it stood. Only after another blizzaga, this one from Seifer, did it finally fall. One of the other two T-Rexaur's snapped at Squall, barely missing catching the edge of his jacket in its powerful jaws. Squall counter attacked, slashing the T-Rexaur in the face before it had a chance to jerk its head back up. The monster cried out, unable to see through its right eye as its own blood blinded it. 

It thrashed wildly, knocking Seifer back in the process. Seifer yelled in pain, feeling his ribs crack under the blow. The muscles in his shoulders ached. His insides ached. Even gritting his teeth against the pain he couldn't make himself stand. 

Squall felt it coming. He narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on the Lionheart as his limit break came. There. There it was. He felt it.

He rushed at the enemy and uppercuts them into the air, leaping into the air after them, slashing at the T-Rexaur. Sixteen hits afterward, he ended with a diagonal strike. The T-Rexaur fell back to the ground and didn't move. Lion Heart. Too bad that after the move he didn't see the tail of the other T-Rexaur whistling in the air toward him. The tail hit him over the head, knocking him into darkness.

The third T-Rexaur nudged the the two still bodies of the men with its nose. Strangely enough, it walked away shortly after, probably thinking that the fighters were dead. As soon as the T-Rexaur was out of sight, Rinoa ran to Squall and leaned down by him. He was still breathing, but barely. To her dispair she found that she didn't have any cures, cura, or curaga spells in her magic inventory. Plus there weren't any potions or curing items in her inventory.

Then she remembered something. She didn't need any! She was a sorceress! A sorceress didn't need to rely on items or stocked magic. Walking back a few feet, she raised her hands and concentrated. For some reason the spell didn't seem to want to come out. She concentrated harder, closing her eyes. A healing light engulfed the two still forms. Rinoa could feel the curaga flow from her fingertips. It was working!

That is, until a bright light blasted her backwards, causing her to fall to the ground. She pulled herself up to a sitting position, shaking her head. Wait a minute...

Was that supposed to happen? 

--Yeah, I know this one is short. Shorter than I would have liked it, too, but don't worry. Ch. 4 will be longer.-- 


	4. Chapter Four

of mistakes and switched bodies

-chapter four-

"They were lucky that Rinoa was there. Any longer and these two might not have made it if they hadn't been healed when they had, especially Seifer. I think every single one of his ribs were broken." Dr. Kadowaki said as she looked at Seifer, who was laying on the medical bed, still unconscious. She turned to look at Squall. "Squall only suffered from a head injury. He'll be alright once he wakes up."

Quistis shook her head, saying as she crossed her arms over her chest. "How long until they wake up?"

"It should only be a matter of minutes." answered Kadowaki.

Rinoa, who was kneeled by Squall's bed, nodded. She couldn't help feeling that if she had been able to get to the battle sooner none of this would have ever happened. Still, everything was alright now. For that she was glad. She looked up as a pained groan came from Squall's throat. 

"Squall! I think he's waking up!" Rinoa stood up and watched, hoping.

"Wha'?" Squall sat up, his hand on his forehead, almost as if he was holding his head up. "Fuck. I got one hell of a headache."

"Squall?" Quistis took a few steps forward. 

"D'you see my face?" Squall looked up. "Do I look like puberty boy? You need to get your eyes checked, Instructor."

"S...Seifer?" Rinoa took a few steps back.

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

"Um, Seifer," Quistis wasn't sure what to say. Did that blow to the head do more than just knock him out? Seemed like it knocked a few screws loose. "Do you remember what happened?"  


"Not much. I blacked out after a fuckin' T-Rexaur slammed its tail into my side."

"Was that all that happened?" Kadowaki asked. 

"Why don't you ask Squall about the rest? He stayed awake longer than me."

The three women watching him found it hard to take in the scene laying before them. They knew this person was most definitely Squall. He looked like Squall, was dressed like Squall, and even sounded like Squall. There was only one problem. He had the same choice of words and the memory of Seifer. Quistis glared, turning her gaze on Rinoa, who looked just as stunned as the rest of them.

"Ok, Rinoa, what did you do? I thought you said you just used a cure spell on them." Quistis said.

Rinoa put her hands on her hips. "That's all I thought I did!"

"You obviously did more than that!" Quistis pointed at Squall(Seifer). "Don't you remember what spell you used?"

"No." Rinoa thought for a moment. "I remember using a curaga spell, then something else happened. I wasn't sure what, but something lit up the area. I didn't know what it was, but the curaga worked so I didn't worry about it."

"Are we forgetting about me over here? I want to know what all this is about." Squall(Seifer) demanded to know. He was already out of the bed and standing beside it. It was strange to see Squall standing in Seifer's traditional 'Seifer' pose.

Quistis and Rinoa didn't appear like they were going to say anything, so Kadowaki was about to speak. Just before the doctor was able to get a single word out, Quistis stepped forward. "Seifer, look in that mirror on the wall beside you."

Squall(Seifer) took a few steps up to the mirror and looked into it. He punched the mirror, shattering it as he took a few steps back. 

"SHIT! FUCK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU BITCH!?" He almost screamed.

"Calm down, Seifer! We'll figure this out." Quistis tried to settle the man down.

"Figure what out?" He was tempted to draw Hyperion, but all he found was the Lionheart. He looked down. Squall's clothes. He had Squall's face. Squall's everything! Now he knew why he had felt so different. He just thought it was the after affects of some type of medicine Kadowaki had given him to dull the pain or something. He balled up his fist and slammed it down on the bed. "What is there to figure out? As if my life wasn't bad enough you had and go do this to me!" He glared at them. If looks could kill. "Where's my body?"

Kadowaki pointed. Squall(Seifer) walked over to the other bed. Sure enough, the body of Seifer was still laying there, eyes closed in unconsciousness. Damn, he looked bad. Did the T-Rexaur really do all that to him? Squall's mind was in there somewhere, he knew. His eyes narrowed. 

"Switch us back." Squall(Seifer) demanded.

"I don't know how." answered Rinoa.

"You're a sorceress, aren't you? I don't want to hear that you don't know crap." He glared. "Switch us back!"

"If she said she doesn't know how, then she doesn't know how, Seifer. It's as simple as that." intervened Quistis. 

"So I'm stuck in this pitiful excuse for a body for the rest of my life?" Squall(Seifer) crossed his arms. "Shouldn't this be considered indecent exposure?"

"I'm sure Squall won't like this any more than you do, Seifer." 

"We can't tell the headmaster yet. Not until we have a definite solution." Quistis assumed her thinking pose. 

"Headmaster..." Kadowaki thought for a moment as well. "That gives me an idea. What about Edea? She's a sorceress, too, right? She should be able to switch their minds back to their original bodies." 

"That's a great idea!" agreed Rinoa.

"There's just one problem." All eyes turned to Quistis. "Edea won't be back for a few days. Her and the headmaster are visiting the White SeeD ship, remember? We won't even be able to contact them for at least 48 hours."

"Oh great." Squall(Seifer) cursed beneath his breath. He started to walk out. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Quistis asked him.

"To kill myself. Where else?" He shrugged. Quistis frowned. "To my room! All this has given me a headache." 

"Wouldn't it be a little weird if people saw Squall going into Seifer's room?" asked Kadowaki.

"Fine. Then I'll go to Squall's room. As long as I'm able to get some sleep." He walked out of the infirmary before anyone could say anything further.

Quistis sighed and looked back toward the inert form of Seifer(Squall). "Now all we have to do is tell Squall what happened when he finally wakes up." 

It seemed to them that none of them wanted that pleasure. They knew Squall would take it slightly easier than Seifer had, but still.....


End file.
